


"Call me?"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH England x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Call me?"

The scribbled cellphone number with a “Call me?” below it on a bathroom stall caught Y/N’s attention. “Why do people do this?” Y/N muttered to herself as she copied the number on her phone. She wanted to lecture whoever it was who was quick to vandalize a newly painted door. It was not like she painted it herself or paid for the paint, but she was too offended by these type of people who she called ‘pests’ for causing destruction to something even in just a little way. She felt sad for the school janitors who would see it soon, and mad for those who would probably add to the suddenly freedom door.

Going out the toilet after washing her hands and impatiently wiping them with a tissue paper, she dialed the number. She still had ten minute spare time before her class, more than enough time to tell the owner of the number to not vandalize again. Friendless she was for being a little too nagger, as what others described her, there was no one to stop her to scold the unsuspecting stranger. Except herself, which she would not do.

Waiting by the staircase next to the classroom for her next class, she was greeted with a concerned and confused “Hello” after five rings.

“Who are you?” Y/N greeted back.

“What?” said an annoyed voice from the other end.

“Will you stop vandalizing?” Y/N replied with a stern voice.

“Excuse me, but what the hell are you talking about? I don’t fucking vandalize. I’m in class and I thought this is an urgent call. Who the hell are you, and how did you bloody get my number?”

“You wrote your number on the toilet door. Second stall. Women’s toilet on the third floor of Hemingway building.”

“How dare you accuse me of writing my own number on a stupid door while I don’t even bloody go to the women’s toilet? Who the fuck is this?”

Only then Y/N realized it was an angry man’s voice she was talking to. And confirming it when the blonde man who got out of the room across her classroom and was also on his phone seemed to fit the irritated tone she was talking to. She studied his furrowed quite large eyebrows and heard him clearly repeating his question, “Who the fuck is this?” Y/N kept quiet as she observed that the reaction of the man was genuine. She read from his expressions that he was not the culprit.

The man furiously moved from side to side while waiting for an answer. He walked towards the staircase, and only then noticed the person who was also holding a phone and just staring at him. He heard the voice from the other end, “Uh, sorry.” And it seemed to fit the peace sign gesture of the woman with the phone a few steps away from him. Before he turned around to go back to his class and hide his suddenly embarrassed face for being not much of a gentleman, and to know who among his frienemies set this up, he talked on the phone again. “Call me?” He saw her flustered expression, perhaps embarrassed of meeting face to face a stranger she just accused of something he had not done. “Well, I’ll call you later. If it’s alright. And let’s talk about this. I still have class.” He did not hear an answer, but he saw her nod.

And like some of her few successful attempts of educating people of common dos and don’ts, Y/N settled the matter with the man she later knew as Arthur, who also became her friend and shared the bonding of ‘nagging’ people. And many more laters later, would wait for her, or would ask her to call him if he happened to wait in the library instead of outside of Y/N’s classroom, so they could go home together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
